Eternity
by Hermione 2000
Summary: Song Fic to Robbie Williams's 'Eternity'. It's basically James in heaven talking to Sirius as if he could hear him. An attempt at a sad and moving piece of writing.


****

Eternity

A/N. I started this waaaay back during the summer holidays but kinda gave up but then I though 'who cares if it's a lot of kapoosh I'm gonna put it up and make them read it anyway' so I did but you don't have to!! I'd just like to mention that I didn't write this in the frame of mind that they were gay so they're not, they're just friends!!!!:} 

__

Close your eyes so you don't feel them,

They don't need to see you cry.

You were always the brave one, Sirius, not wanting anyone to know when you were sad. And you're still the same. You don't want to let the Dementors know how much pain you're in. That's right, Sirius, close you're eyes, perhaps you can pretend they're not there…watching you with their undying stares, forcing you to live it over and over and over again.

__

I can't promise I will heal you,

But if you want to I will try.

Block it out, Padfoot, think of the good times we had together not the bad. You always were strong willed, my friend, if anyone can stay sane in hell it's you. First time ever, Sirius, I haven't been with you through the bad times…I'm sorry.

__

To sing this summer serenade,

The past is done we've been betrayed.

I know it hurts you too, we trusted Peter yet the trust we bestowed in him was thrown away as easily as if our lives meant nothing to him. You're never going to forgive him, are you Sirius? I can hear you screaming his name, calling him everything under the sun: Judas, Benedict Arnold…and things I don't even think you know what they mean.

__

Someone said the truth will out,

I believe without a doubt, in you.

One day someone will realise you've been unfairly imprisoned. Don't give up hope. The moment you start doubting yourself it's as if you're signing your own death sentence. I believe you can do it, Sirius, and I always will. I know you will try whatever's possible to get to my son, I know.

__

You were there for summer dreamin'

And you gave me what I need.

And I hope you'll find your freedom,

For eternity,

For eternity.

You were always there for me, even in the end, whatever you believe. You were my brother, Sirius. You gave me friendship from the very beginning. We went to Hogwarts unafraid because we always knew we'd have each other to fall back on. I hope you find your freedom, Sirius. Not just from Azkaban but from the guilt you have unfairly brought apon yourself. It wasn't your fault.

__

Yesterday when we were walking,

You talked about your ma and dad.

What they did that made you happy,

What they did that made you sad.

Could it only have been yesterday we talked. It seems like a lifetime ago we talked. Somehow we knew that it would be the last time. You talked about your parents, remember? Told me that every time your parents were too busy I was there, I am still here for you, I always will be.

__

We sat and watched the sun go down,

Picked a star before we lost the moon.

We watched the sunset together, my friend. We stargazed for the last time before I became one. You always had an unnatural ability to find Sirius, the dog star. We sat there all night, do you remember? Despite the fear we were happy.

__

Youth is wasted on the young,

Before you know it's came and gone, too soon.

Where did our youth go? One moment we were fifteen, only worrying about McGonagall catching us in the girl's dormitory, then suddenly we were twenty...grown up. I wanted it to last forever. It's true, you're school years are the best of your life, pity I didn't see it before. Before my life came to its untimely end.

__

You were there for summer dreamin',

And you gave me what I need.

And I hope you'll find your freedom, 

For eternity.

For eternity (aah aah aah aah aah)

For eternity (aah aah aah aah aah)

Why did this have to happen to you? You feel helpless and small like the world doesn't give a damn. Times change. You used to think you owned the world. That's what I loved about you, that over confidence air that would flow round you, though sometimes it was to cover up your real emotions. 

__

Sing this summer serenade,

The past is done we've been betrayed, it's true.

Youth is wasted on the young,

Before you know it's come and gone, too soon.

You were there for summer dreamin',

And you are a friend in deed.

And I hope you'll find your freedom,

For eternity.

Where you ever serious Sirius? Did a frown ever darken that cheeky smile? Some may think that but I know that that was not the case. Though, sometimes, your real self would only show through to me and I'd see the pain…and even as you're left to rot in the stench of death you still try to hide that pain, trying to grasp at those last straws that were once hope.

__

You were there for summer dreamin',

And you are a friend in deed.

And I know you'll find your freedom,

Eventually.

I know you can do it Sirius, I will never give up on you. The pain will end and you will find a way out of this repetitive nightmare that is your so-called life. But this is not your life. Not the life that is rightly yours. The sun shall shine apon your world again, Padfoot, I know it will

__

For eternity (aah aah aah aah aah)

For eternity (aah aah aah aah aah)

A/N. God I stink!!!:}

A/N2. I'm depressed. I've just finished reading Lord of the Rings and I vow never to read again, excluding Harry Potter of course. See, I'm to depressed even to put millions of ! marks. I'm too depressed to eat…ooh quiche…maybe not!!!!:}

Disclaimer: Robbie Williams owns the song 'Eternity'!!! I own nothing but the box of Celebrations to my left, and no, you can't have one!!!:}

__ ****


End file.
